This invention involves a use for discarded automobile tires, in drainage culverts which formerly were made of concrete or corrugated metal.
It has been estimated that roughly 3 billion discarded tires from automobiles and trucks litter the American landscape, and 200 million more are discarded every year. Although some discarded tires are dumped offshore to create fishing reefs, that method of disposal is impractical for tires located long distances from coastlines. Most discarded tires sit in open dumps, where they collect rainwater and serve as breeding grounds for mosquitos, rats, and other pests. More information on various problems relating to the disposal or recycling of discarded tires is contained in the introductory section of U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,530 (Miller and Priscu 1988).
One object of the subject invention is to provide a simple, convenient, and inexpensive use for sidewalls from discarded tires. The sidewalls can be obtained from discarded tires by means of a simple cutting operation, which leaves the tread for other recycling uses.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a method of manufacturing sturdy and long-lasting drainage culverts which do not utilize concrete (which tends to break and crumble over time) or exposed steel (which corrodes, particularly in acidic soils; even if treated with expensive galvanizing or coating techniques, such corrosion remains a constant problem).
Another object of this invention is to disclose a highly economical and useful way to overcome a major solid waste disposal problem.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention.